Bill "Wooof" Bacon
Early Life Bill was the second oldest of the Bacon Brothers, and forced at a young age to be the leader. His older brother Karl was smart, but just couldn't catch a break. It all came to a head when the news broke that their mother was dying. Bill spend an entire night convincing Karl that all was not lost. They could get work as smugglers, and try to pay for treatment for their ailing mother. Karl, in a haze, just agreed to what ever the younger Bill said. Roy and their cousin Yotts went offworld with them to illegally transport goods and send the money back to the youngest Bacon, Giran, who'd stayed behind to care for their mom. Tatooine After not too long, their mother passed. It was at this point that Bill had to face the fact that his younger brother Roy, and their cousin Yotts, had become Spice addicts. Bill immediately took the Bacon Brothers (and cousin) to Tatooine to find work as thugs. He hoped that if they were had to deal with physical danger frequently, it would keep Karl from sinking into a depression, and help the others kick their habits. It was in Mos Espa that they met human Jim Toback, who quickly was embraced as a member of the gang. They worked as bodyguards for Wioslea before joining Jabba The Hutt's crime syndicate. Yotts was able to kick his habit, and Bill's inate pilot abilities were quickly recognized as he was given control of Jabba's Sail Barge. It turned out that working for Jabba The Hutt was the best thing for the brothers, as the Palace was also a Rehab Center. Though it took time, Roy eventually was able to overcome his addiction as well. Jabba's Palace Bill turned his back on older brother Karl on the day Luke Skywalker came to the Palace. It turns out Karl had gambled his future earnings in yet another Sabacc game. He'd disgraced himself. What's more, Karl refused to acknowledge that he had a problem, and therefore wouldn't seek therapy at the Palace. Bill privately told Karl, away from the other Bacons (and cousin) that he was through carrying Karl. He had to find his own way now. Then they boarded the Sail Barge to take Skywalker and his friends to be executed at the Sarlacc Pit. In the cockpit, Bill quietly sobbed for what he'd said to his older brother. He knew he could never take those words back. He started to dwell on what had happened to them. Karl was back where he'd started, but his brother Roy had seemed to truly kick his addiction. Their family had been at its strongest in years before that Sabacc game. It was time for another change. Bill decided that as soon as they were finished killing these Rebels, he would take Karl and the others offworld again. They could start anew. The alarm suddenly went off, and Bill ran to the upper deck. He couldn't find Karl, and Jim Toback was no longer at his post. Bill turned to see Skywalker standing in front of him, brandishing a lightsaber! Bill drew his weapon and fired, but it was deflected back at him by the young Jedi. Category:People killed by Luke Skywalker Category:Jabba's Palace Denizens Category:Smuggler